Sonic Storm Adventure teams
These are the members of the Sonic Storm Adventures teams made by DragonStorm545, Cameron33268110, John Price46500 and others. Cameron33268110's Sonic Storm Adventures Team *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Shadow the Hedgehog *Nancy the Hedgehog *Lin Chung *Yin *Yang *Commander ApeTrully *Mr. No Hands *June the Cat *Thomas the Hedgehog *Molly Harper the Hedgehog *Annie the Hedgehog *Kitty the Hedgehog *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Oscar the Hedgehog *Mystique Sonia *Mighty Ray *Johnny Test *Dukey *Susan Test *Mary Test *Otto Osworth *Buck *Larry 3000 *Robot DeFault *Monster Krumholtz *Julie the Hedgehog *Kendall the Hedgehog *Nick the Hedgehog *Lisa the Hedgehog *Flora the Fairy *Amanda the Hedgehog *Simon the Hedgehog *Ricky the Hedgehog *Eric Needles *Trevor Troublemeyer *Vana Glama *Kitty Ko *Rikochet *Buena Girl *The Flea *Jak *Daxter *Niley *Pepper Fern *Sora the Hedgehog *Corey Riffin *Laney Penn *Kin *Kon *Nicole the Hedgehog *Robotboy *Tommy Turbull *Lola *Gus Turner *Kiki the Hedgehog *Wanderer *Sylvia *Steven Universe *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Anges the Hedgehog *Dominick the Hedgehog Cameron33268110's Sonic Storm Adventures Allies *Alice Liddell *Juliet Starling *Cordelia Starling *Rosalind Starling *Gideon Starling *Sora *Donald Duck *Goofy *Thor *Katniss Everdeen *Peeta Mellark *Gale Hawthorne *Snow White *The Huntsman *Selene *Michael Corvin *Dick the Hedgehog *Teresa the Hedgehog *Roxy the Hedgehog *Tristan the Hedgehog *Martin the Hedgehog *Robbie the Hedgehog *Zoey the Hedgehog *Maya the Hedgehog *Dianna the Hedgehog *Tyler the Hedgehog *Eva the Hedgehog *Blu *Jewel *Rafael *Pedro *Nico *Dracula (HT) *Frankenstein "Frank" (HT) *Wayne the Wolf *Murray Mummy *Johnathan (HT) *Mavis *Dakota the Hedgehog *Quinton the Hedgehog *Serena the Hedgehog *Gabriella the Hedgehog *Eddy the Hedgehog *Claire the Hedgehog *Ron the Hedgehog *Pablo the Hedgehog *Harold the Hedgehog *Albert the Hedgehog *Richard the Cat *Scarlett the Cat *Annastagia the Hedgehog *Cassandra *Xuanne *Xavier the Hedgehog *Z the Hedgehog *Moko the Macaw *Princess Concella *Terra (Krimzon Girl) *Frankie *Thrash *Jenna *Vivian *Lucy *Reggie *Callie *Regina *Debby *Phoebe *Maximum "Max" Ride *Fang *Iggy *Nudge *The Gasman "Gazzy" *Angel *Helen Cartwright *Officer Ella *Sam Lawton *Professor Natalie Harvey *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Muriel Bagge *Eustace Bagge *Chase Davenport *Adam Davenport *Bree Davenport *Leo Dooley *Donald Davenport *Tasha Davenport *Phoebe Thunderman *Max Thunderman *Nora Thunderman *Billy Thunderman *Hank Thunderman *Barb Thunderman *Esme *Carly *SwaySway *Buhduece *Ryuko Matoi *Logan *Stitch'' ''Fleischer *Mo Burrows *Pucca *Tris Prior *Tobias "Four" Eaton *Vicky the Hedgehog *Carol the Hedgehog??? *William Bludworth??? *Red Coat??? *Harmony the Hedgehog (Only to Julie) JohnPrice46500's Sonic Storm Adventures Team *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sora *Aaron (Sora's father) *Tails *Knuckles *Donald Duck *Goofy *Lucario JohnPrice46500's Sonic Storm Adventures Allies cooperraymer's Sonic Storm Adventure Team *Sonic The Hedgehog *Tails Prower *Knuckles The Echidna *Shadow The Hedgehog *Manic The Hedgehog *Sonia The Hedgehog *Silver The Hedgehog *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Phineas and Ferb *Perry The Platypus *Ratchet and Clank *Rayman *Arnold Shortman *Helga Pataki *Sora *King Mickey *Oswald The Lucky Rabbit *Goofy *Max Goof *Donald Duck *Yakko, Wakko, and Dot *Daffy Duck *The Teeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Loonatics cooperraymer's Sonic Storm Adventures Allies Tigerman531's Sonic Storm Adventures Team *Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cosmo, Shadow, Knuckles, Sticks, Chip and Yacker *Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Bokomon and Neemon *Sergeant Tibbs *Static Shock and Gear *Daffy Duck *Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno *Conan Edogawa (Jimmy Kudo) *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Meta Knight * Dinky and Boomer *Puffin, Speed and Jean-Bob *Grim, Billy and Mandy *Sunset Shimmer *Wolverine *Rita and Runt *The 7D (Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Bashful, Sneezy, Sleepy and Dopey) *Aleu *Blue Beetle, Firestorm and Stargirl *ALF *Crash Bandicoot, Aku Aku, Coco Bandicoot and Crunch Bandicoot *Spyro, Cynder and Sparx *Bunnicula, Harold the Dog and Chester the Cat *Red, Chuck and Bomb *K-2SO *Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear *Razer the Red Lantern *Lann and Reynn *Verity and Piplup *Sorrel and Lucario *Akko, Lotte and Sucy *Mao Mao, Badgerclops and Adorabat *Korg and Miek *Silver (Angry Birds) Tigerman531's Sonic Storm Adventures Allies *Bruce Wayne/Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Hawkgirl J'onn J'onzz *Mega Man, Rush the Dog and Roll *Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo *Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Wollie, Tillie, Cranston, Frances and T.W. *Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence and Discord (after he reforms) *Pico the Woodworm and Marliyn the Firefly *Hubie, Marina and Rocko *Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Cholina, Wylie Burp *Princess Odette and Prince Derek *Irwin *Lilo, Stitch, Yuna, Angel, Nani, David, Cobra Bubbles, Gantu and Reuben (Experiment 625) *Bugs Bunny *Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf *Agent K and Agent J Category:Sonic Adventure film Category:Hero Category:Dracoknight545 Category:Cameron33268110 Category:Cooperraymer Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiatt Grey